The design and synthesis of several androgen derivatives were undertaken so that the distribution of the androgen receptors can be studied in vivo by a non invasive method. The 17 beta succinyl iodotyrosine derivative of testosterone and the 17 alpha ethynyl dihydrotestosterone derivatives were synthesized as carriers of radioiodine and tracers of testosterone. In addition, chelating agents were attached to the A ring to produce derivatives which bind 99mTc. These derivatives will be tested in animal models to determine their ability to act as true tracers of dihydrotestosterone.